Holding Out for a Hero
"Holding Out for a Hero" by Bonnie Tyler is featured on Just Dance 2015. Appearance of the dancer The dancer has pink skin (different from many of the other dancers, who are usually white), wears a hot pink gladiator helmet, gold armor straps, dark purple bottoms and pink fluffy boots. Background The background is in space with crazy animals (mostly cats) doing crazy things (such as laser shooting), and sometimes it turns in a rainbow with a yellow pony or a colorful tunnel, with watermelons hitting the dancer, who is on a steel rocket that's flying through the air. Gold Moves There are 4 Gold Moves '''in the routine. '''Gold Moves 1, 3 & 4: Pull both hands away from your head. Gold Move 2: Jump with your right hand raised and your feet widened. Holding Out A Hero - Gold Move 1, 3 & 4.png|Gold Move 1, 3 & 4 Holding Out A Hero - Gold Move 2.png|Gold Move 2 Dance Mashup The theme for Holding Out For A Hero's mashup is Cray Cray Duet. GM# - Where The Gold Move Occurs The dancers: *C'mon (JD2014) *Moskau (JD2014) *Just a Gigolo (JD2014) *Timber (JD2014) *Tribal Dance (JD4) #1 *One Thing (JD4) *Speedy Gonzalez (JD2015) *Xmas Tree (JD2015) *Moskau (JD2014) *One Thing (JD4) *C'mon (JD2014) *Gangnam Style (JD4) *Speedy Gonzalez (JD2015) *Timber (JD2014) *Tribal Dance (JD4) #2 *One Thing (JD4) *Speedy Gonzalez (JD2015) *Xmas Tree (JD2015) *Moskau (JD2014) *One Thing (JD4) *C'mon (JD2014) *Gangnam Style (JD4) *Speedy Gonzalez (JD2015) *Xmas Tree (JD2015) *I Love It (Guards Dance) (JD2015) #3 *Moskau (JD2014) *C'mon (JD2014) *The Fox (What Does The Fox Say?) (Campfire Dance) (JD2015) *Gangnam Style (JD4) *Speedy Gonzalez (JD2015) *Just A Gigolo (JD2014) Party Master Mode Holding Out for a Hero has a party master mode. Here are the captions in order of appearance: (Captions in '''bold '''indicate a song switch). * Holding Out for a Hero * Pirate's Bow/Hippie Walk/Fire Strength/Silly Foot * Dark Feelings/Snow Rolling/Wake Up/Disco Drama * Shiny Girl/Side Beat/Epic Dancing/Elegant Shadow * Neon Light Distress/Happy Pushes/[[Maps|'Maps']]/[[Birthday|'Birthday']] * Wake Me Up/Opera Time/Good Waves/Fox Caress * Smashing Down/Rolling Sides/Retro Clap/Release Me * Disco Lock/Slow Motion Boy/Street Charm/Puppet Shake * Mature Catch/God Spell/Street Waves/Crazy Robot * Shake It Down/Clawed Walk/Charismatic Punch/Side Punch * Take It Or Leave It/Africa Double/Teenage Dance/Frankenstein * Ice Quake/Disco Karma/Offering Glitters/Fitness Punch * Dark Feelings/Snow Rolling/Wake Up/Disco Drama * Flying Fox/Shiny Girl/Side Beat/Epic Dancing * Neon Light Distress/Happy Pushes/'Summer'/'Built For This' * Wake Me Up/Opera Time/Good Waves/Fox Caress * Smashing Down/Rolling Sides/Retro Clap/Release Me * Disco Lock/Sexy Tiptoe/Run Run Boy/Magic Arms * Mature Catch/God Spell/Street Waves/Crazy Robot * Shake It Down/Clawed Walk/Charismatic Punch/Side Punch * Take It Or Leave It/Africa Double/Teenage Dance/Frankenstein * Ice Quake/Disco Karma/Offering Glitters/Fitness Punch * Hear Me/Crazy Robot/Street Waves/Magic Arms * Crazy Theatre/Jump Of Joy/'Built For This'/[[Birthday|'Birthday']] * Point The Sky/Christmas Rythme/Overpowered Mill/Weird Fitness * Cross Cross/No Shoulders/Rumble/Street Waves * Teenage Dance/Light Jumps/Epic Muscles/Look At You * Alien Behaviour/Jump Of Joy/Robotic Slide/Frankenstein Punch * Burning Punches/Sexy Wipe/Merry Christmas/Robot Lock * Cute Punch/Cyborg Waves/Run Run Boy/Sexy Tiptoe * God Spell/Street Waves/[[Maps|'Maps']]/'Summer' * Hippie Walk/Disco Karma/Offering Glitters/Side Punch * Take It Or Leave It/Africa Double/Teenage Dance/Crazy Robot * Holding Out for a Hero Trivia * There are cats and laser SFX in this song. * This song has a party master mode. * Somewhere in the dance, the dancer does a classic split. ** This is the fourth dance to involve a split. The first was Body Movin' from Just Dance 2, the second was Maniac from Just Dance 2 and the third was Flashdance ... What a Feeling from Just Dance 2014. * The background of this song has many Internet phenomena. Example: ** Space Wolves (in the introduction and the rest of the song, the wolves appear when the choir is singing). ** The keyboard cat. ** Space Cats throwing lasers. ** Zebras create rainbows with his tail. (It looks like the pony from asdf movie 5 and 6) ** Explosions "poor quality". ** When he kicks forward and breaks the watermelon, he references Fruit Ninja. ** It has a "boss" like in an adventure game. ** This is The Third Song that was used by Shrek 2 The First one was Funkytown From Just Dance 2 DLC, The Second one is Livin' la Vida Loca From Just Dance 4 Gallery Just dance 2015 e3 screenshot 012.jpg 2556001-trailer_jd2015_holdingouthero_20140609.jpg Holdin Out For A Hero.jpg|Holding Out For A Hero HoldingOutForAHeroBG.jpg|The thumbnail hofahbg1.jpg hofahbg2.jpg JD2015 art COACH HOLDING OUT black e3 140609 4pm 1402149580.jpg|The dancer Videos File:Bonnie Tyler - Holding Out For A Hero HD File:Just Dance 2015 - Holding Out For A Hero - 5* Stars File:Just Dance 2015 - Holding Out For A Hero - MASH - UP -Cray Cray Duet- - 4 Stars|link=https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=GU-1Y7qnfNI File:Just Dance 2015 - Holding Out For A Hero - Party Master (Wii U Gamepad View) Category:Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2015 Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Males Category:Songs with Party master modes Category:Pop Songs Category:80's Category:Male Dancers in Female Songs Category:Songs with Duet Mashups Category:Songs with Mash Ups Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:One-Hit Wonder Category:Songs from movies/television